bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe
Joe is Steve's brother. When Steve leaves for college, Joe stays with Blue & becomes the new host of the show. Joe loves squares, like the ones on his shirt, and can't wait to play Blue's Clues. Joe likes the colors green & orange, even though he is seen wearing other colored shirts. He also has a stuffed duck named Boris. Joe has a notebook shaped like the thinking chair. Description ﻿Joe took over the complete role of Steve as the host after the 5th season began in 2002. This was a difficult task for the film people of the show, for Steve, and for many of Steve's fans. After the 6th season started, Nick Jr. decided to play reruns of episodes from seasons 1-4, and still does to this day, making it easier for Steve fans to get used to the new host. Then, Nick Jr. decided to play returns of episodes from seasons 5 & 6. Steve did not appear in the 2 seasons because he went to college but he took a visit from college in the 100th episode celebration & calls Joe & Blue and is seen as his younger self in Blue's first holiday. Looks Joe has brown hair. His shirt colors are green, orange, yellow, red, blue & purple. Joe has brown shoes. He has tan pants. Appearances *Joe has appeared in 42 episodes of the show, starting with the last 3 episodes of season 4. Joe has appeared every episode in season 5 & season 6. He also crossed on over to the Blue's Room. *Joe's 1st appearance was in "Joe's First Day" from Blue's Clues and his last appearance was in "Music Stars" from Blue's Room. Trivia *Joe is left handed in the series. *Joe's favorite shape is a square. *He has 6 different color types for his shirts. They are Green, Orange, Blue, Yellow, Purple, and Red. *During the summer of 2002, he hosted Nick Jr. with the shorts, Summer with Joe. *Joe's notebook is shaped like the thinking chair. *Although he is younger, Joe is taller than Steve. *When Donavon Patton auditioned for the show, he had no idea that he was auditioning for a kid's show. He thought he was auditioning for a show that involves the blues. *Joe was a Clue two times in the episodes "Blue Goes to the Doctor" and "Joe's Clues". *Just like Steve (in season 1), Joe's voice is high-pitched in some episodes. *Joe is the only character who doesn't say after the Blue's Clues song or after getting the notebook "You know, I think/I can tell I'm really gonna need your help today figuring out/trying to figure out (insert question here)". Gallery Imgres.jpg ILovePlayingBlue'sClues.png Joe,BlueandtheStoryWall.png Soccer Practice 082.jpg Soccer Practice 083.jpg Soccer Practice 087.jpg Soccer Practice 091.jpg Soccer Practice 092.jpg Soccer Practice 093.jpg Soccer Practice 094.jpg Soccer Practice 095.jpg Soccer Practice 101.jpg Soccer Practice 103.jpg Soccer Practice 104.jpg Soccer Practice 106.jpg Soccer Practice 107.jpg Soccer Practice 108.jpg Soccer Practice 112.jpg Soccer Practice 113.jpg Soccer Practice 114.jpg Url.jpg Joe's Surprise Party Goof Picture.jpg Joe-gets-a-clue.png Joes-first-day.jpg Joe.jpg Joe clues.jpg Joe elephant and princess blue3.jpg Joe elephant and princess blue2.jpg Blue and joe shelf.jpg Joe elephant and princess blue.jpg Blue and joe props.jpg Joe elephant.jpg Joe and blue at ostrich's stage.jpg Joe and blue at ostrich's stage2.jpg Joe and blue at ostrich's stage3.jpg Joe and blue at ostrich's stage4.jpg Joe and blue at ostrich's stage5.jpg Joe robot.jpg Joe 4.jpg Joe costumes.jpg Mailtime in the story wall.jpg Mailtime Season 5 Story Wall.jpg Mailtime Season 5 Dress Up Day.gif Mailtime Season 5 Patience.png Mailtime Season 5 Surprise Guest.gif Mailtime Season 5 Blue's Goes To The Doctor.gif Mailtime Season 5 Blue's Goes To The Doctor.png Bluesroom_joe.jpg|King Joe. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Live Action Characters Category:Characters who were one of the three Blue's Clues Category:Hosts Category:Humans